Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a computer chassis, and particularly relates to fixing mechanism used for fixing an electronic device and a computer chassis including the fixing mechanism.
Description of Related Art
A hard disk is generally installed in internal of a computer chassis, and in order to securely install the hard disk in the computer chassis, fastening members (for example, screws or bolts) are mainly adopted to fasten a fixing mechanism used for fixing the hard disk to a casing of the computer chassis. However, to use the fastening members to fasten the fixing mechanism used for fixing the hard disk to the casing requires a large amount of fastening members, by which not only disassembly and installation require a lot of time and manpower, but also a production speed is slow, which increases a production cost. In other words, such method is very unsuitable for the current popular trends of whole set assembly and tool-less disassembly.